


10 hour flight

by fukurouji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Fukuroudani, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurouji/pseuds/fukurouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stranger raised one of his brows in curiosity, probably directed at Bokuto’s reaction, but there was an unmistakable smile also tugging at the corner of his lips.<br/>After quickly placing his messenger bag, he turned to the athlete once again and met his expectant gaze.<br/>“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he declared, tucking a strand of raven hair behind his ear.<br/>And then suddenly, a thought hit Bokuto like a fucking ice cream truck on a Sunday. Without giving himself much time to reconsider what he was about to do, he said, swallowing the dread climbing its way up his throat;<br/>“Washio. I’m <i>Washio Tatsuki</i>.”</p><p>[First time meeting AU in which Bokuto thought it was a good idea to lie about his identity and tell a completely different version of his life story to his cute seat mate during their flight to Australia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 hour flight

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt [here](http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts/telling-your-life-story) and the first comment is where I based Bokuto's idea to become a *spoiler*
> 
> This honestly took me so long to write but for what its worth, I hope you guys enjoy ~

**9 PM JST**

Maybe Kuroo was right.

Maybe he really was hopeless when it came to getting his shit together as a 22 year old adult who was supposedly already a mature and responsible citizen in the society, and all he was really good at was playing volleyball and putting on a fake mask of confidence and enthusiasm during his parents’ dinners with their coworkers at their home.

His parents would usually call him to join them to eat, he’d grumble about not really wanting to and use his college home works as an excuse, but eventually he’d obey them anyway and sit in front of the dinner table while their visitors would smile at him and bombard him with questions like “Koutarou, why is your hair like that?” “You’re in uni, right? What are you taking?” “What do you plan to do after you graduate?” “Do you want to take over your parent’s business?” and then he’d smile at them as if he really cared about those stuff and answer them with the usual charisma he was known for, all the while ignoring the growing tension in his stomach because of the pitiful way he was saving himself from having to outright tell his parents that he had absolutely no plans on becoming a businessman and wearing formal attire everyday and sitting at an office and signing papers and looking over at the skyline or doing whatever shit CEOs do in their office. To him, becoming that sort of grownup was just plain boring. He’d rather become a professional volleyball player.

 _And what?_ He could imagine his parents asking.

He was more than aware that what his heart wanted wasn’t practical. He had to have an alternative, but one that he was reluctant to take. He had no doubt that his parents would allow him to pursue his own dream, but only in one specific condition: he had to agree to take over their business when they retired. So needless to say, he had no other choice but to get a course or two concerning that field (they wanted him to at least be able to say that he deserved the position because he actually _earned_ it, not just simply because he was their son) and they expected him to be able to do just that while working his way up in becoming a professional athlete. With all the hard work that he must go through in just studying and trying to get another degree, where the heck would his sport fit in the picture?

It wasn’t like it was impossible. It was just that, he was an impatient person. If he wanted something, he needed to get it as soon as possible. But weighing his options, he knew what would clearly win out: his parent’s choice. He just had to make his dream wait for a while. He still didn’t know how everything was supposed to work out, but anyway, that problem was still a matter to be dealt with in the future and right now he had to fix his life and start with the simplest of things: sit through an entire plane ride to Australia _alone_ for the first time and keep himself from panicking internally because _goddamnit_ he couldn’t even go to the mall by himself without getting anxious because he might get lost, and he still relied so much on other people despite already being a fourth year college student. And now, lo and behold, he was flying to a foreign land with nothing but himself, his iPhone, and his luggage that was currently somewhere inside the plane.

He swallowed, watching as more people placed their things in the overhead lockers and took their seats. There was nothing to worry about, he told himself. He was doing this for his parents. They expected him to be able to meet them at Sydney in one piece and with a smile on his face. Nope, he wasn’t nervous at all. He was Bokuto Koutarou, top three ace of the country, and on his way to number one and representing Japan in the future. He could do this. He closed his eyes and repeated that in his mind like a mantra, trying to ignore the soft voice in his head that a stranger would soon take their place _beside_ him.

His eyes snapped open just in time to see a young man, probably near his age, excusing himself from the person to his left before closing the overhead locker just directly above Bokuto’s seat. The guy’s shirt had ridden up a little in the process, exposing a patch of pale skin that was soon covered just as quickly as it had been displayed.

Bokuto sighed and turned his face to the window. There wasn’t really much to see except for the faint lights near the airport building and the ones that illuminated the runway. He watched absently as several planes took off in the distance.

After a short moment, he felt the stranger take his place beside him, leaving the seat between them empty. Thankfully the airline he booked had a 3+3-seating layout. Then, he wouldn’t be forced to accidentally brush the other person or endure such a conspicuous presence and warmth near him. According to the girl he had asked earlier while he was at the departure lounge, the flight would most probably take about 9 to 10 hours. Of course, Bokuto being Bokuto, had dramatically turned his body away and put his hands up in the air, shock and disbelief plastered on his face. The girl only giggled at him. At this point, he already accepted his fate that he might die from boredom or from a painful bum, or both.

The plane finally started moving, slowly at first, already taking its usual route at the runway. Bokuto paid little attention to the flight attendants instructing everyone about what they should do in case of emergencies. He had ridden a plane a few times, but with his parents, so he already knew about them. He absently smoothed out his plane ticket on the desk in front of him.

A cough – then – “Excuse me?”

Bokuto slowly looked away from the window, a small greeting smile already appearing on his face out of habit as he turned to look at the guy beside him and –

_Fuck, he’s gorgeous._

“Can I place my bag here?” Pretty guy asked in a flat but smooth voice and motioned to the seat between them.

Almost immediately, Bokuto bobbed his head up and down to say yes, a big goofy grin already brightening his entire demeanor. Sometimes it also surprised him how much human interaction seemed to fuel him. He couldn’t understand it himself, but there was just really something about silence that made him ponder too much about things and leave him more exhausted than when he played volleyball.

The stranger raised one of his brows in curiosity, probably directed at Bokuto’s reaction, but there was an unmistakable smile also tugging at the corner of his lips.

After quickly placing his messenger bag, he turned to the athlete once again and met his expectant gaze.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he declared, tucking a strand of raven hair behind his ear.

And then suddenly, a thought hit Bokuto like a fucking ice cream truck on a Sunday. Without giving himself much time to reconsider what he was about to do, he said, swallowing the dread climbing its way up his throat;

“Washio. I’m _Washio Tatsuki_.”

It was the name of his former teammate in high school. He didn’t know why it suddenly popped in his head, but right then, he could almost say he didn’t care. He could be serious faced Washio Tatsuki for 10 hours. Screw his life and real identity, he could make up an entirely different life right here and he could do it _on the spot._

As if an imaginary light bulb had turned on inside his head, Bokuto smiled so widely and leaned on the desk in front of him. If this was a challenge, then he was up for it and _damn_ he seriously couldn’t wait to tell Kuroo about this when they catch up.

“So, _Washio-san_ , what’s your business in Australia?”

“To take an acting program,” Bokuto proclaimed without missing a beat. Of course this was a lie. He couldn’t act to save his life. Back in high school, role-plays were pretty common in group activities. The first time was during his first year and he was supposed to be the angry son having a tantrum. His classmates thought that he was fit for the role because he had those episodes sometimes where he would just suddenly sulk and refuse to participate in anything. They instructed him to kick the few stuffed toys they had placed on the floor and even throw a few. “Make it look real,” he remembered them saying. But then once the play had started, just as he was about to kick a Winnie The Pooh stuffed toy on the floor, he stopped himself and simply looked at it as if he had just murdered its entire family and bloodline, even though it was impossible because it was a fricking object and it didn’t have any _feelings_. Nevertheless, fifteen year old Bokuto had continued staring, dazed, mouth slowly quivering from the thought of almost kicking an innocent toy. He would never forgive himself if he hurt such a thing.

Amidst his notice, both the audience and his group mates were already gaping at him, now confused.

A loud smack forced him out of his trance, making him turn to the sound. It was their leader and he had just slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“What are you doing, Kou?!” he hissed. ‘We can’t do this play if you don’t start acting. You’re supposed to begin our presentation, remember? Kick the toys! C’mon, Kou!”

Shocked by those words and suddenly angry, Bokuto stomped towards him and bellowed;

“I can’t possibly kick Pooh! What would Tigger think?! Piglet?! Rabbit?! And especially Eeyore, _jesus_ , don’t you have a conscience at all?!”

Since then, he was no longer given major roles during their plays and most of the time he was just a side character that would easily blend in the background. Sometimes he’d even be the spokesperson, tasked to introduce their group and explain briefly what their presentation would be about before it started.

Not that he was complaining, really. However, his nonexistent acting skills were yet again put to the test when their literature teacher had required them to do a five minute monologue of their favorite character as their project in their first year. Fortunately, she was generous and kind enough not to fail him and gave him a 76 after his failed attempt to portray Sasuke from Naruto.

Going back to the present, Akaashi offered him a gentle smile and nodded.

“Oh, right. I heard they have this film academy in Sydney and apparently their curriculum’s pretty similar to that in New York.”

_Well, I didn’t know about that but that’s really convenient._

Akaashi continued, “You wanna be an actor, Washio-san?” Bokuto made his eyebrows dance on his forehead in confirmation.

“That’s bold,” the green-eyed man breathed. “I’m just going to visit some family.” He brushed his dark wavy locks out of his eyes and turned to fiddle with his fingers unconsciously. Bokuto thought it was somewhat an uncomfortable gesture and Akaashi probably didn’t know what else to say. So he took it upon himself to keep the conversation going.

“That’s nice. And yeah, acting has always been my passion.” _Yeah, because I have excellent acting skills._ “It’s always been my dream since I was a small boy, you see.” He laughed casually for effect. “It’s just been a part of my life. I don’t know what I’d do without it.”

“That’s how I feel about my work,” Akaashi answered. “Though it’s not really an official thing yet or anything. I’m just 21, and I’m only an intern at the Japanese Foundation For Cancer Research. I’ve always been fascinated with science and medicine and I really enjoy what I’m doing right now. Kinda stressful at times, but knowing that I’ll be able to help people one day is enough to keep me going.”

_Wow. First he’s all about family, now he’s saying he wants to save lives? And shit he looks like an angel? I wonder what that soft smile would feel and taste like pressed against mine. I can’t believe I lied to this guy._

Their conversation went on without difficulty after that. Surprisingly, despite his impromptu life stories, the gray-haired boy still managed to talk more and lead the chat. There was a moment where Bokuto had lied about having a pet owl named Dani (he remembered his former school, Fukurodani) and from there, a topic about animals ensued until neither of them no longer knew how that led them to talk about funny boxer prints.

Akaashi was really easy to talk to and although soft spoken, he could make witty remarks from time to time that made Bokuto laugh and want to pull him closer and pinch his pretty cheeks so bad. This thought confused him, of course, but he decided to ignore it and just enjoy the presence of the younger boy as he continued to tell him about that one time their professor brought a cereal in class and ate it in front of them as if he wasn’t supposed to teach them infection biology that day.

 

 

**1 AM JST**

The plane was quiet except for the soft sound of a mother shushing her baby in the distance. Looking around him, almost all the passengers were already asleep. If not, they were reading or using their gadgets. Though from where Bokuto was, he could only see at least three people awake and the rest were out.

Including Akaashi.

And that honestly kinda sucked, if he was being honest.

The 21 year old had told him he was tired an hour ago and Bokuto had reluctantly ended their conversation and allowed him to retract the back of his seat as he produced an eye mask that he soon wore. But before that, he offered a grateful smile to the older man, which the latter happily returned.

But now he was stuck there, bored and with no one to talk to. He tried playing a few games on his phone but that didn’t really appeal to him. Unfortunately, the wifi was down for some reason so his initial plan to message his friends was hopeless.

He groaned, apparently too loudly, because suddenly Akaashi shifted from his slumber with a soft whine and lifted his eye mask to his forehead.

Confused and sleep still evident on his pale face, he looked incredibly adorable right then. But suddenly a small frown formed on his mouth as he looked at Bokuto.

“You’re surprisingly restless, Washio-san.”

It took a moment for the older boy to process what he just said – _why did he call me Wa… oh_ – he caught himself and then grinned sheepishly.

“I’m… really bad at night flights so I… can’t really sleep…”

Well, it wasn’t his fault. And it wasn’t like he was one to bring sleeping pills with him. There was still too much energy stored inside of him and he was in desperate need of an outlet. He could bounce up and down on his seat like a cartoon character but that would be weird – or should he just –

“I’ll head to the lavatory.” He said lamely.

He didn’t really need to piss, but he was somewhat embarrassed for waking up his seat mate who just wanted a good night sleep because he was exhausted. Perhaps it was really his fault. This had happened before, his friends used to tell him that there was something about him that tired them out when they talk to or even look at him. He didn’t really get it, but now he kind of did.

Before he could even stand up from his seat, Akaashi’s hand suddenly shot up from his lap to grip his wrist, stopping him from what he was about to do.

“Wha – “

“It’s okay,” the younger male muttered with his eyes downcast, slowly loosening his hold on his but not entirely removing it.

Bokuto was secretly glad, because Akaashi’s hand was so soft and warm against his skin and he wanted nothing but to return the touch and keep it with him throughout the entire flight… Maybe even when they arrived to Australia.

“Okay,” Bokuto answered, a big smile slowly forming on his face when he saw a blush forming on Akaashi’s cheeks.

And it only worsened, because to his surprise, Bokuto gently pulled his wrist from his hold to lift the armrests between them and motioned for him to take the middle seat.

_Wow, Koutarou, he doesn’t even know your real name but here you are, being bold and practically inviting him in your personal space._

Before he could make himself feel more embarrassed, Akaashi wordlessly put his messenger bag down and occupied the seat beside him. Bokuto found it absolutely endearing when the younger boy then fiddled with his fingers as he looked up to meet his golden orbs and blinked continuously, his dark lashes dancing on the light freckles that dusted the skin below his eyes.

_God, he’s so pretty._

With his heart hammering inside his chest, he smiled cheekily at Akaashi and said;

“Sleep with me?”

And perhaps it was just the exhaustion that Akaashi felt or the affectionate way he had asked, but to Bokuto’s delight, Akaashi nodded with a radiant smile and said “okay.”

They both retracted their seats, then for a moment they just sat there, staring at the space in front of them, but after a few seconds Bokuto decided to take the initiative and reached across Akaashi to tug his head to his shoulder.

A satisfied smile bloomed on his face when the green-eyed boy didn’t pull away, instead, shifted closer to him for more comfort and warmth and placed his hand near Bokuto’s, their pinkies almost touching. The said male was about to look at him in question and maybe ask for permission to entwine their fingers together, but instead of a pale face, he was met with a mop of dark wavy hair because Akaashi suddenly hid his face on Bokuto’s long sleeves, probably an attempt to hide his red cheeks and the broad smile on his thin lips. This made the gray-haired boy laugh and press a soft kiss on top of his head.

Soon enough, both of them were comfortable, Akaashi leaning on his shoulder and his head resting on top of the former’s.

For the first time since he rode a plane when he was twelve, Bokuto fell asleep on a plane ride.

 

 

**5 AM JST**

He awoke to the sound of shuffling near him, probably at the aisle. Upon opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a bento box being given to the passengers in front of him.

_Oh._

The food cart then stopped adjacent to their seats. He turned to see Akaashi still beside him, also awake and now he was ordering a cup of seafood noodles to the flight attendant.

“Good morning,” Bokuto greeted as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning,” Akaashi smiled pleasantly at him. “What do you want to eat?”

“Oh. I’ll just have that pack of tuna rice balls and a bottle of water.” He answered and smiled to the stewardess.

They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable sort.

Bokuto was unexpectedly feeling happy and refreshed despite the absence of a comfortable bed. He couldn’t believe that he was actually able to contain his excess energy last night and managed to fall asleep soundly.

He stole a glance at Akaashi, noting how pink his cheeks were as he ate his noodles.

_Cute._

Yeah, perhaps it had something to do with the younger boy. Maybe he was able to expend his energy from all the blushing and _cardiovascular contractions_ that Akaashi had caused him.

_Well, I wouldn’t have it any other way._

When they were done and their trash was collected, Akaashi was the first one to speak, his upturned eyes holding an emotion that Bokuto could only assume was happiness.

“Thank you for last night,” he smiled. Those fingers again.

The older male flashed him a big smile. “No problem! And I want to thank you too, Akaashi. That was actually the first time I slept on a plane.”

The other boy was a bit taken aback. “Really?!”

When Bokuto said yes, he laughed.

“I’m glad I got to be your first time.”

That made both of them stop, their eyes widening at the same time when the implication of those words sank in.

Akaashi started, his face almost resembling a tomato. The athlete was no different.

“I don’t m-mean it like that! God, I’m sorry!” the younger boy sputtered.

Bokuto laughed.

Without thinking, he reached across Akaashi and pinched his cheeks.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.”

“I –“

Akaashi was interrupted by the intercom, a female voice suddenly speaking and instructing them to remain on their seats and keep their seatbelts fastened.

“We’ll be arriving to Sydney shortly.”

At this, Bokuto’s eyes widened and realization finally hit him like a punch to the gut.

He started to panic, no longer hearing what the flight crew was saying as he clenched his fists with a shuddering breath.

_Shit._

He didn’t want to leave Akaashi without him knowing who he really was. He recalled the night before, remembering the few made up stories he had told the younger boy. But those didn’t really matter, he thought. Because what was important was that Akaashi knew his name. His _real_ name.

The plane continued to glide downwards, not really helping his situation at all because his tense stomach just kept dropping with each movement.

As smoothly as they had taken off, the plane landed on the runway as the chatter around him increased.

“Washio-san, are you okay?” Akaashi suddenly asked from beside him, worry clearly etched on his features. The sincerity of it just made his heart clench more painfully.

Why was he so stupid to even consider the idea of lying to someone about his life, let alone about his identity? God. Why did he ever think it would be fun?

_Because you thought there was no way you’d get attached._

A voice in his head said.

And he exhaled, loud and clear and defeated, because it was right. He thought he could just shrug everything off once they arrived at their destination and went to their separate ways. For him it would just be another good story to tell his friends and laugh about. But that wasn’t clearly what happened.

As he looked to his right to glance at Akaashi, he couldn’t help but contemplate on his choices. Maybe they could still keep in touch or meet up somewhere in Sydney. And didn’t Akaashi say that he’d be back in Japan in a week, just like him? Maybe Bokuto could take a chance with him.

_Perhaps it wasn’t too late._

 

 

**7 AM JST (8 AM AEST)**

 

They continued to talk as the plane came to a final stop, people already standing up to claim their bags on the overhead lockers. They did the same.

They went down the tarmac easily, the bright morning light and cool breeze of Sydney welcoming them like a kiss to their skin. Strong winds blew Akaashi’s hair to his face and Bokuto smiled at the sight, adoring the way the shorter male held his locks in place and the way he squinted at the brightness around them. The ace was also thankful that his gel hadn’t failed to keep his hair up despite the long flight.

His plan was to tell Akaashi about himself once they get past the gate entrance. They got their bags from the baggage claim area, entertaining themselves with casual talk.

As they walked towards the place where they were supposed to meet their parents, that’s when Bokuto started getting the nerves.

_It’s now or never._

With a single release of breath, he stopped walking and gripped the back of Akaashi’s green jacket, making him stop and turn to look at him.

“Wait, Akaashi, I need to tell you something.”

The look Akaashi gave him was enough to make him keep going.

“I – I’m not really - ”

“It’s okay, _Bokuto-san_ , I know.” Akaashi cut him off, his voice smooth and steady, contrasting the amused smile on his lips that Bokuto couldn’t help but look at with wonder and disbelief.

“How?” the taller male asked almost breathlessly.

This time, Akaashi turned his body completely towards him and stepped a little closer. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder then turned to meet his golden eyes through his lashes.

“I saw it on your plane ticket just before the plane took off.”

This made Bokuto take a step back in surprise. “Y-you knew all along?!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“Yup,” Akaashi said with a smirk.

They just stood there for a moment, staring at each other wordlessly – one boy looking as if he’d just got sassed by his cat, and the other sporting a smug smile.

Around them, foreigners and locals alike continued on with their business, walking and chatting to themselves. No one paid attention to them, and it was like they were just in their own little world.

Suddenly, Bokuto broke eye contact to look down at the marble floor and bit his lip.

“You’re not mad?” he asked softly, dejected and embarrassed.

To his bewilderment, Akaashi laughed, loud and clear. It was easily the best sound he had heard.

“I’m not mad, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said finally when his laughter died down. A small smile was still on his face. “I don’t think I can ever get mad at you.”

Just like that, Bokuto perked up like an excited little child and closed the distance between them to grip Akaashi’s upper arms.

“REALLYYYY?!?!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“Awww I like you, ‘kaashi!” Bokuto said without thinking and wrapped his arms around the raven tightly.

Akaashi tensed and his eyes widened at the careless declaration, but after a few moments he relaxed and returned the hug, burying his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck and inhaling his familiar scent. He could feel the taller boy tracing his spine playfully.

Still in an embrace, Akaashi muttered, “Do you really mean it?”

“That I like you?”

“Mmhm,”

“Absolutely!”

The younger boy couldn’t help but blush.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I like you too, Bokuto-san. Even though we’ve just met and you almost drooled on my hair last night.”

“I DID NOT!” the taller male tried to pull away but Akaashi clinged tighter, his laughter muffled by Bokuto’s long sleeves.

“I was just kidding. But you still haven’t told me why you came here. Do you really want to become an actor, Bokuto-san?”

This time when the he pulled away, Akaashi didn’t stop him.

“What, you don’t believe me?”

When the other boy just gave him the flattest stare he could muster, Bokuto laughed.

And if it wasn’t for the pleasant chuckle that soon came out of Akaashi’s mouth, he wouldn’t have thought he’d ever be so happy about travelling independently for the first time in his life.

For now they just have to rewind and go back to the start.

_“I’m Bokuto Koutarou and I want to become a professional volleyball player.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you liked this or if you want to share something to help me improve my writing. I'm open to feedbacks!
> 
> Hmu on tumblr and let's scream over these volleyball gays together. I'm [fukurouji](http://fukurouji.tumblr.com/)


End file.
